icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston Jr. Bruins
The Boston Junior Bruins are an American junior ice hockey organization playing in Marlborough, MA. They field three Junior and a number of Youth teams. The teams are affiliated with the United States Premier Hockey League; they play in the USPHL Premier Division, USPHL Elite Division, United States Premier 3 Hockey League; and the youth teams play in the USPHL's U18, U16, U16F leagues. Mission Junior Hockey is the pinnacle of the skill development program of USA Hockey. The program is available to high school students and graduates seeking a greater challenge than that available through their prep school, high school, or club team. The principal purpose of the Junor Bruins development program is to prepare the athlete for career advancement; either a collegiate program or professional opportunity.Eastern Junior Hockey League Mission Statement History The Boston Junior Bruins was founded in 1991 as an independent junior team. The Junior Bruins played prep schools and local junior teams, and competed in major tournaments throughout North America before joining the Eastern Junior Hockey League (EJHL) in 1999. During their first three EJHL seasons, Head Coach Peter Masters and his staff led the team to fourth, third, and second place finishes overall in the twelve-team league. In 2000-01 the team finished the regular season with a 45-15-1 overall record as the EJHL Northern Division Champions. Team Members and Regular Season The Junior Bruins hold tryouts in April and final camp in late July. The Junior Bruins team is typically composed of 12 to 13 forwards, 6 to 7 defensemen, and 2 goalies on the active roster. All players are between the ages of 16 and 20. The season starts the day after Labor Day and playoffs finish during the third week of March each year. The team typically practices 3 to 4 times per week. The schedule includes 45 EJHL regular season schedule games plus three rounds of playoffs. From year to year the Junior Bruins normally play one or both of the US National teams (USA Hockey's National Team Development Program)USA Hockey NTDP Website in an exhibition game along with some scrimmages versus local prep schools and participate in 4-6 major recruiting showcase/tournaments. Coach Head coach Peter Masters functions as both head coach for the EJHL team and manager for all Junior Bruins activities. His responsibilities include program and organization development, direction of skill sessions and summer camps for youth hockey players and the Annual Junior Bruins Shootout Tournament in the fall and Beantown Classic Tournament in August. Peter Masters, 2001 EJHL Coach of the Year, graduated from Boston College in 1997. While at Boston College, Masters played defense for the BC Eagles under coaches Steve Cedorchuk and Jerry York, and was recognized in 1997 as one of eight defensemen nation-wide picked as Hobey Baker Award pre-season 'players to watch'.Junior Bruins Website Coach Bio Alumni Since 1992 the Junior Bruins have placed over 100 players in college hockey and since 2001 more than 35 have been recruited to Division I college teams.EJHL Certified College Signings Notable former Boston Junior Bruins players include Blake Sloan (NHL)Legends of Hockey Brendan Buckley (AHL)Sportsnet Ontario Sean Haggerty (NHL)Legends of HockeyHockey's Future 1997-1998 Sleeper Article Tim Lovell (AHL)Lovell's Hockey School Charitable involvement The Bay State Hockey Foundation (BSHF) is the non-profit arm of the Junior Bruins Organization. Founded in 2005, the mission of the BSHF is to provide " ... children and young adults with lower extremity paralysis and other disabilities the opportunity to participate in the sport of sled ice hockey ... " Equipment and participation are free for qualified individuals.Bay State Hockey Foundation web page Season-by-season records USA Hockey Tier III Jr National Championships Round robin play in pool with top 4 teams advancing to semi-final. Notes and references External links * Boston Junior Bruins Website * Eastern Junior Hockey League Website Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Eastern Junior Hockey League (1993-present) team Category:Empire Junior B Hockey League team Category:USPHL teams